Flippy and Flaky:Curse of the Virgin Canvas
by TheDarkestTunnel
Summary: "I am here to tell you a story A story that will haunt your thoughts by day and poison your dreams by night,and though I will do my best there are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas that can describe this dark and utter horror the night that Annabel Died." -Alesana;Curse of the Virgin Canvas I give Alesana thanks.Based on their song.


_"I am here to tell you a story,a story that will torture_

_your thoughts by day and poison your dreams by night._

_And though I will do my best,there_

_are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas_

_that can describe this utter horror the night that Annabel died"_

_-Alesana;Curse of the Virgin Canvas_

Flaky stopped in front of a navy green house. A bag with a box of chocolate chip cookies inside bumping

bumping against her side as she held the bag by the wrist. Thinking of how to explain to Flippy why Giggles couldn't come. She knocked on the door gently. No reply. Flaky was sure he was there.

Why else would Giggles send her if he wasn't? Flaky pushed up the door slowly. A loud creak following her suit. Now she was Flippy was here,after all,his door was open. Unless...

"F-Flippy?"Flaky whispered,poking her head into an empty living. The porcupine held her breath,her eyes scanning the room. Then lingering on a small portrait on a nightstand. Flippy was smiling while he had arm around a nervous Flaky,who looked shyly ahead. Flaky relaxed as she stared at the photo,her grip easing on the door handle.

She shook her head,feeling guilty at thinking that Flippy would come out and murder her. She was his FRIEND after all,and besides,they were just rumors. Still,she could understand why Giggles didn't want to deliver the cookies. If the guy WAS a murderer,she wouldn't want to be around him either. But like she said,they're just rumors. Right?

"Flippy?" She called again." Are you there?"Flaky took a step forward,closing the door behind her. Small pieces of dandruff falling to the floor from the sudden movement. "Flaky,is that you?"

A voice questioned. Flaky jumped at the broken silence,and held her hand hands in front of her face,hoping to ward off the beast. "L-Leave me alone!" She whimpered. Tears staring to form in her eyes. "Woah!Flaky,its me!"

The voice spoke softly,gently removing Flaky's hands away from her face. "Its alright. Nothings gonna hurt you." Flaky slowly opened her eyes to be met with a familiar face. "Flippy..."A green bear smiled at her.

"The one and only. I'm sorry I scared you." He looked down. "I should probably use my indoor voice more often." Flaky frowned. "O-oh no. If you were any quieter,not even a bat could hear you."

She argued. Flippy chuckled. "I guess. So,I think that from what your holding you have something for me?" Flaky's eyes widened,blushing in embarrasment for almost forgetting Giggles's delivery. "H-Here."

Flaky pulled out the box from the bag. "These are the cookies you wanted. Giggles wanted me to bring them here,since she was too sick to deliver them." Flaky didn't want to tell him the truth,that Giggles was too scared to come. Flippy's face lit up."Oh yeah,I was wondering when they would get here. Thanks Flaky."

He said gratefully,taking the box gingerly from her hands and setting it carefully on a small table. Flaky nodded. "No problem. Anything for a friend. By the way,why couldn't you answer the door? Were you busy?" Flaky asked,hoping she wasn't being a bother.

Could it be that Flippy was doing something devious before she came? Flippy shook his head. "Nah. I was just starting a new painting,nothing major." Flaky's mind stopped turning and relaxed at his response. Flaky raised a brow. "I didn't know you paint."

"It never came up. I barely started painting a few weeks ago,and besides,I heard it relaxes the body and mind." He shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that!" Flaky replied,looking away sheepishly at making Flippy think she was insulting him. Flippy laughed.

"I know you didn't. Do you wanna see some of my paintings?"Flaky grinned. "Sure,i'd love to." "Okay then,follow me." Flippy walked down the hallway,gesturing her to follow.

Flaky quickly ran up to him. Her eyes darting around catching glimpses of photographs hanging on the walls. As she neared Flippy,Flaky skidded to a halt in front of him. "Here we are." Flippy spoke,reaching for the doorknob. "Ready m' lady?" He asked playfully. Flaky giggled. "Ready!" Flippy flung the door open,meeting to Flaky a small gust of wind.

The porcupine gasped. Stepping into the room to get better view of the paintings. One showed a waterfall falling over a pile of rocks. Trees surrounding it,a few streaks of white were added to the water. Giving it a most realistic approach that Flaky felt she could reach up and touch it. "I know,they aren't very good. But I can't bear to throw them away."

"No Flippy." Flaky breathed. "They're wonderful." She examined another painting. A goat was nibbling on a patch of grass in a meadow,a gray mountain covered with a layer of snow at it's tip,and a blue sky flecked with clouds above them. Flippy walked up behind her.

"You really think so?" Flaky nodded,blushing at how close he was to her. "Y-Yeah,i've never seen anything better." She turned to face him. "Well then." Flippy cleared his throat. "Maybe,if you want,you can watch me paint."

"O-oh well,th-thank you Flippy." Flaky bowed her head gratefully. Flippy smiled. "Just sit tight. I'll be right back,i'll get us some snacks."Flippy said,as he was leaving the room,his footsteps echoes fading as he was walking away. Flaky looked around to get a better view of her surroundings.

Splotches of various colors stained the clear papers that hung around the room. **"Flippy must of not wanted paint splats all over the room."** Flaky thought.** "Strange though,most of them are red. Were they..." **Flaky held her breath,then shook her head again. **"Flippys not a killer,remember that Flaky."** She told herself.

"**Flippy is too nice to do something so evil."** "

"I'm back!" Flippy hollered. Flaky whipped her head around to see Flippy in the door holding a silver tray. On the tray were two small plates decked with syrup and butter,and two glasses of milk. Flaky took in the sweet sugary scent. "Wow Flippy,that looks delicious." Flippy set the tray down in front of a mat. "Appreciate the compliment Flakes. "Sorry the room doesn't have any chairs,I could get you one if you want."

"Its fine Flippy. Don't worry." Flaky reassured,sitting down on the mat. Flippy's eyes glowed. "Alright. Let the painting begin. Try not to scream like an artist's fangirl." Flaky laughed a bit. "I'll try not to." Flippy smirked and went over to a canvas.

Picking up a light brown metal box and gently pulling the lid open. Revealing an assortment of paint tubes and brushes. Flippy carefully picked up a paint brush and grasped it firmly,like it was an extended part of him. He reached for a palette,which held many colors,and dipped his brush in blue. He streaked the canvas,then moving quickly,like him and the brush were one. Flaky watched intently as he worked. As his brush zigzagged,circled,and stroked the canvas.

Flaky picked up her tiny knife and swished it back and forth on the pancake,trying to cut up a piece un-successfully. ** "This is one tough pancake."** She fumed. Flaky began to cut in a quicker motion,feeling a jolt of pain she dropped the knife. Letting it clatter against the floor. She heard Flippy stand up and bit her lip. Looking to a small cut on her finger,blood slowly crawling down."Sorry Flippy,I didn't mean to destroy your concentration."

Flippy growled. "Its okay Flakes. I'm just thinking,this painting needs more red. Flaky's heartbeat quickened,looking to Flippy,who had his back towards her. She quickly stood up,accidently kicking the tray over,the plates making a piercing screech as they hit the floor. "R-really? Flaky stammered,taking a step back. This doesn't seem right. Flippy seemed...different,more,evil. "Yup,and I know just where to get some." Flippy looked to her with glowing green eyes.

Flaky's eyes grew round and she turned on her heel,trying to get away. Only to feel a hand pull her back and a knife against her throat. The knife was just like the wielder,cold. She gasped for breath,and looked to Flippy,his eyes glinting menacingly. "F-Flippy,please,let m-me go!" She pleaded,kicking at him weakly. The bear grinned,revealing sharp pointed teeth. "Darling,as if I were my unicorn loving counterpart." He purred,his voice more lower and coming out as a growl. "The more you tell me to stop the more likely I will cause you more pain."

He turned the porcupine around and pinned her to the wall,keeping the knife pressed against her throat. Her breathing getting slower in suffocation. Wet tears fell down Flaky's cheeks. She wanted to go home,for all of this to be only a dream. Drops of blood escaping from her neck from the blade pinned roughly against her throat.

But the pain was only too real. Flippy,or as the monster,removed the knife away from her neck. She quickly inhaled a breath,only to see the beast jab the knife in her shoulder,causing a high pitched wail to escape her throat. Sweating dribbling down her face. For once she wished he kept the knife where it was instead of her shoulder. "Such sweet music to my ears."

He grinned devilishly and dragged the blade down her shoulder. Flaky screamed and writhed in agony,trying to get away from what she once thought was his friend. "F-Flippy!" She choked. Blood falling down from her wounds. "Why are you doing this?!" The bear eyes flashed. "Because,its too much fun." The beast yanked out the knife from her shoulder,making Flay see the tip stained red. Flakys eyes widened and she howled ,only to feel excruciating pain envelope her as the blade was stabbed into her stomach. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes began to close,feeling numbness begin to creep to her arms and legs,and her mind went foggy from the lack of blood in her system. She tumbled back and was instantly swallowed in darkness.

Flippy awoke to a warm sticky feeling beneath his paws,and a familiar sickly scent up his nostrils. He blinked open his eyes and was met with only seeing the color red. He sat up in shock seeing his hands all red. **"No..."** Flippy looked around the room. All red. He hoped he only turned colorblind...anything would be better,then what has possibly happened. His glance stopped at a dark red porcupine propped against the doorway. "FLAKY!" He crawled toward her,picking her up softly in his arms. Taking a closer look.

Her eyes were closed and he could feel no breathe coming out of her No heartbeat. Her face and body covered in blood,her neck slit open,claws marks covered her face,and her stomach was torn open. A tear fell down Flippy's face,hitting Flaky's cheek. **"Not Flaky,anyone but Flaky..."** How could he do this to Flaky? His best friend?! No...his ONLY friend?! Flippy caressed her cheek. "Its my fault." He sobbed."Its all my fault." He held Flaky close. " Flippy wished he knew this before.

That no matter how hard you try...you can't escape yourself. All he will ever see, all he will ever smell, and all he will ever know.

Will be blood.

And it sickened him. To know that the once peaceful life he had was gone, only to be replaced with the agonizing screams of the people he cared for. He knew the people of Happy Tree Town were afraid of him, ashamed of what they have let in their not so peaceful village. Except for Flaky, the one who trusted him most.

And he had failed her.

Flippy held Flaky close. Her body as cold as snow and her fur as pale as a sheet. Flippy growled. "He will pay..."

No...I will pay." One day this will end.

No matter the cost.

"A_ mirror never lies_

_They know,everybody knows_

_Do you not see what they see?_

_A mirror never lies_

_I see what they see_

_Everybody knows,everybody knows_

_-Alesana;Curse of the Virgin Canvas_


End file.
